deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Pemulwuy vs Montezuma II
Pemulwuy: The Aboriginal, who dared the might of the British colonists VS Montezuma II: The Aztec emperor, who believed the conquistadors are gods. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Pemulwuy Pemulwuy was an Aboriginal Australian man born around 1750 in the area of Botany Bay in New South Wales. He is noted for his resistance to the European settlement of Australia which began with the arrival of the First Fleet in 1788. He is believed to have been a member of the Bidjigal (Bediagal) clan of the Eora people who were the original inhabitants of Toongabbie and Parramatta in Sydney. He lived near Botany Bay.Pemulwuy became a kadaicha man of his tribe. Pemulwuy would hunt meat and provide it to the food-challenged new colony in exchange for goods. However, in 1790 Pemulwuy began a twelve-year guerilla war against the British, which continued until his death. When Pemulwuy grew into manhood he became Bembul Wuyan, which represents "the earth and the crow". According to historian Richard Green "he wasn't very impressed with the mix of cultures. He preferred that we stayed within our own peoples." Another name for him was "Butu Wargun" which means "crow". Pemulwuy defends the sacred aboriginal lands with: Short Range= Stone Hatchet *Weight: 2.5 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Stone head, Wooden handle |-| Mid Range= Stone Spear *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Stone point, Wooden handle |-| Long Range= Woomera *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 2 feet *Range: 200 feet *Ammo: Wooden Spears *Wood |-| Special= Boomerang *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Wood Montezuma II Montezuma II was the ninth and arguably most famous of the rulers of the Aztec empire , who was in power at the time of the Spanish arrival and subsequent conquest of Technochtitlan. During his reign, the Aztec empire swelled to its largest size, and he expanded the Aztec military and put down several rebellions. Early encounters with the Spanish conquerors led Montezuma to welcome the armed men into his city, but despite popular beliefe Montezuma knew Hernan was an ordinary man and not a god, he possibly allowed the spanish to enter the city so he can keep a closer eye on the invaders or maybe to make allies of the Spanish to help conquer the Yacatan. Montezuma was eventually kidnapped and held hostage by Cortes to established a puppet government, and the situation deteriorated for the Aztecs. Montezuma was killed by Hernan Cortes when he was deemed useless in the spanish conquest of the Aztecs. Besieged on all sides by the Spanish and their indian allies (who helped the Spanish in order to be freed by Aztec rule) and ridden with disease, Tenochtitlan succumbed to the invaders shortly afterward, ending the glory of the Aztec empire in one shockingly brutal campaign. Montezuma II fought against Cortes with: Short Range= Cuaholli Club *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Stone head, Wooden handle |-| Mid Range= Maquahuitl *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 5 feet *Wood, Obsidian blades |-| Long Range= Tematlatl *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 2 feet *Range: 50 feet *Ammo: Stones *Natural Fiber |-| Special= Tecpatl *Weight: 1/2 pound *Length: 7 inches *Obsidian blade, bone handle Edges & Analysis My Edges Short: Edge Montezuma II: His club is longer and heavier. Mid: Edge Montezuma II: The Maquahuitl beated the Makrigga, so the stone spear stands no chance, although can be thrown. Long: Edge Pemulwuy: Welp, the slings are the worse weapons, spear throwers are decent. Special: Edge Even: Both are impractical and are tools, not weapons. X-Factors Tactics: Pemulwuy 87, Montezuma II 65: Montezuma II from what I know isn't the best tactician against the Europeans and his nephew Cuahtemoc give the Spaniards a run for their money. Pemulwuy was more succesful and managed to hold the colonists for a time. Armor: Pemulwuy: 20, Montezuma II 60: A cotton armor, with wooden helmet and animal hide shield is better than hardened wooden shield. Brutality: Pemulwuy 87, Montezuma II 94: He would sacrifice anybody to the gods and watch sacrifes in front of him, and in fight he may wound to capture enemies. While Pemulwuy he kills, just kills the British. Intelligence: Pemulwuy 79, Montezuma II 63: Montezuma II confused the Conquistadors with gods and allowed to be captured, Pemulwuy was never taught how to write or read, but he was smart enough to not be captured and led his 12 years rebellion. Notes Battle ends on 10th February The battle will be 5 vs 5, will takes place near lake with dry grass and land nearby. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Pemulwuy: Montezuma II: The sound of war beckoned the Aztecs as Montezuma has gathered a squad of Aztec warrior to scout the nearby lake, where Pemulwuy and 4 Aboriginal warriors were training with their weapons. The reason the Aztecs were there was they didn't sacrificed any enemy soldier to their gods and Montezuma was sure that bad times will come. After few steps Montezuma and his Aztec warriors spotted the Aboriginals and Montezuma ordered them to ready their tematlatls and as the hurled the rocks they got lucky and killed one of the Aboriginals. Pemulwuy and his Aboriginal warriors noticed the Aztecs and threw their spears from the woomeras missing the all of Montezuma's Aztecs. the Aboriginal took their hatchets and spears and charged at the Aztecs, only Pemulwuy threw his wooden spear from the woomera and with luck pierced one of the Aztecs in the throat. Than both sides clashed as every Aboriginal fought against an Aztec warrior and there were any of the warriors that got an advantage, except that one of the Aztecs slammed his maquahuitl and while the wooden shield saved the Aboriginal's arm, he was horrifically wounded, because his shoulder was smashed and there was obsidian chunks stuck there. Than Pemulwuy shouted to all of his Aboriginals to retreat, but Montezuma and his Aztec soldiers followed them, and they followed them even more near the lake's tall grass and one of the Aztecs was smacked in the head by a flying boomerang, the boomerang hit his forehead, crushing his skull and killing him. Than a stone spear flew and nearly missed the Aztec emperor, since the Aztecs located the aboriginals, Montezuma told them to ambush them, as the Aboriginals waited the Aztec jumped into the tall grass and one of them decapitated the already wounded Aboriginal with his maquahuitl. Another Aboriginal had his head smashed by Montezuma himself using his cuaholli club. but the other Aboriginal stabbed him from behind at his leg. Montezuma cried from pain and his Aztec warriors immediately came to rescue as the Aboriginal was preparing to stab him in the guts, he was stopped by Montezuma's warriors, which one of them sacrificed his life because he was impaled by the stone spear. Moments later Pemulwuy arrived, wielding his hatchet and wooden shield. Also Montezuma got up and pulled his tecpatl dagger and gave a war cry, while Pemulwuy's last soldier was was brutally beaten to death by the cuaholli club , which was dropped when Montezuma had fallen wounded at the lake. Than Pemulwuy engaged the last Aztec warrior, which smashed Pemulwuy shield to mere planks, but Pemulwuy acted fast and sliced the Aztec's throat with his hatchet. Than Pemulwuy charged at Montezuma, and while he swung his hatchet, Montezuma ducked below and stabbed him in the stomach. As Pemulwuy fell down from pain, Montezuma turned him and use his tecpatl, he opened Pemulwuy chest, ripping his still beating heart. Than Montezuma stood up and raised the heart and and shouted "For Quetzacoatl!", and once the peaceful lake, was now turned into grave for Aztec and Aboriginal warriors Expert's Opinion While Pemulwuy was superior leader and tactician, Montezuma's cotton armor, weapons and troops were superior to Pemulwuy, bare in mind that the obsidian weapons are more devastating than the regular stone. Category:Blog posts